


body's a temple: omega jason todd week 2020 fills

by xavierurban



Series: jaydickroy abo 'verse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Insecurity, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jealousy, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Nursing, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jason Todd, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, i cannot tag all of the batkids together because it's more than 100 characters and i'm sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: A collection of works based on the OJTW2020 prompts. There likely won't be one for all seven days (I've only written two so far), but we'll see what happens. They're all canon to this series, but due to the nature of the event, they may not be in chronological order the way the other parts are.Rating Teen for now, but I will update that if necessary.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd (past), Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: jaydickroy abo 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643986
Comments: 66
Kudos: 359
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Day One: Lactation/breastfeeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Damian scowls, and snaps his teeth at Jason before flushing in shame at the look Jason gives him._
> 
> _“It isn’t the same,” he says, sniffing disdainfully, “They will be your blood pups, just as I am Father’s.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not remotely what I intended to write, so I might circle back around to writing Tim nursing from Jason eventually in the main series, but. Well. This demanded to be written instead in the meantime.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason had been right in guessing that Damian would be unwilling to share him with Tim. It hasn’t been too big of an issue yet, but only because Tim tends to stop by when Damian is in school. Still, Jason can see - and, honestly, _smell_ \- it starting to take a toll on the young beta.

Like now, when his nose is twitching towards the scent of a miserable youth whose scent is too clear to be a true pup’s. Not to mention, it’s coming from too far away to be the pup nestled into his side, anyway. He flicks his gaze up discretely, voice remaining steady as he continues reading to Damian softly, the pup blinking sleepily as he snuggles closer. He gives a low little growl as his grip on Jason’s shirt tightens.

Jason’s heart twinges at the mop of black hair he can see peaking past the door frame when he looks, low enough down that Jason has to assume Tim is sitting down. Listening from the hallway, if he had to guess.

He returns his gaze to the book, and tries to keep his scent level so neither pup can detect his sadness. He makes it through to the end of the chapter before closing the book and setting it aside, and then shifts Damian down into his lap as he leans in to brush his lips over his forehead.

“You’re being unfair, habibi,” he says gently, and Damian growls at him as he blinks his eyes open to look up with a scowl.

“No,” he says, and it’s so petulant that for a moment Jason can’t help but imagine him younger and smaller, as he was back in Nanda Parbat, “ _Mine._ ”

Jason sighs, and cards his fingers through Damian’s hair.

“You know,” he says, and the look he fixes on the pup is stern, “You’re going to have to learn to share sooner rather than later, Damian.”

Something passes over Damian’s expression then, and Jason’s own gaze narrows.

_Nailed it._

“Habibi,” he says softly, almost sounding pained, and Damian responds with a pathetic little whine, “Just because I’m having pups with Dick and Roy doesn’t mean you’re going to lose me. Or Dick, for that matter. It doesn’t make you any less ours.”

Damian scowls, and snaps his teeth at Jason before flushing in shame at the look Jason gives him.

“It isn’t the same,” he says, sniffing disdainfully, “They will be your blood pups, just as I am Father’s.”

Jason stares at him for a long moment, and his gaze darts over to the door once more - but either Tim has shifted out of view, or he’s left entirely. A sniff of the air suggests the former, but Jason refuses to censor himself. Besides, it’s likely that Tim ought to hear what needs saying, too.

“When has it ever mattered to me that I didn’t bear you?”

Damian remains stubbornly quiet, and Jason sighs.

“Do you think I’m going to allow them to treat you the abysmal way you’ve treated our siblings?” He presses, and Damian shifts uncomfortably, his scent sparking with something Jason can’t quite place. It’s a bit like shame, but it’s too sour to be that alone. He brushes his wrist over Damian’s cheek in an attempt to cover it, and the pup turns towards it, pressing his nose up against the scent glands there.

“I won’t make that mistake again, Damian,” he says softly, his chest feeling tight with grief and guilt as he continues, “The _only_ reason you got away with it was because I wasn’t really here when you integrated into the pack. Besides, it didn’t bother me if you were unkind to the others, because I wanted them dead, too.” 

He takes a shuddering breath, and blinks away the moisture collecting in his eyes - damn hormones.

“That was a long time ago, Damian,” he says finally, “I should have made you stop all this ‘blood son’ nonsense as soon as I was back on good terms with the pack.”

“It’s not nonsense!” Damian spits out, offence clear on his features even if it’s something more anxious entering his scent.

“Yes,” Jason says patiently, “It is.” He takes a deep breath, and then goes on, “Bruce loves all of y- _us._ All of _us_ equally, Dami. You are no more _or less_ his pup than any of us.” He snorts, but it comes out more sad than genuinely amused, “You’ve said it so much, we’ve all believed it at some point, you know that? Well, maybe not Dick, but- Here we all are, thinking Bruce loves you most because you’re _his_ , and here you are, trying to perpetuate that because you’re thinking he loves you the _least_ because he didn’t choose you.”

The devastated whine Damian gives in response to that breaks Jason’s heart a little, and he can feel the front of his shirt growing damp in response - really, he’s only surprised it took as long as it did. He hesitates only for a moment before stripping down out of his top and his bra, and then propping himself up as comfortably as he can so that he can lean back rather than sitting right against the headboard as he was previously. He all but manhandles Damian into place, but the pup goes easily as Jason settles him against his chest. He latches onto one of his breasts greedily, and Jason sighs as he curls his fingers into the pup’s hair.

“Habibi,” he breathes, “You’ve done yourself a disservice as much as the rest of us in believing that. Bruce _loves_ you, pup. So, so much. Just because the choice was _easier_ , it doesn’t mean it wasn’t still a choice. You are not an _obligation_ to him. Nor will you become one to Dick and I when our pups are born.”

Damian grumbles around his breast, and Jason winces, hissing when the pup’s nails dig into his side sharply.

“Listen to me, Damian,” he says, an omegan warning growl growing in his chest and making the pup gasp and then whine in submission, “I will not stand for you mistreating Tim anymore. Or Cass, or Steph, or Duke. Not Babs, either. Is that clear?”

The pup whines again, shifting against him before finally pulling off his breast to look up at him with wet eyes.

“But I don’t _want_ to share you,” he whines, and Jason sighs, drawing him closer and pressing his lips to Damian’s forehead.

“There will always be enough of me to go around, habibi,” he promises. He holds Damian’s gaze with his own as he extends his arm towards the door and lets out a high, beckoning call. Damian tenses against him, lips thinning with unhappiness, but he remains silent as Tim slowly pokes his head around the door frame. He sniffs the air, and gives a quiet mewl in response, probably catching the scent of Jason’s milk even if it wasn’t obvious that Damian had been nursing just by Jason’s state of semi-undress.

Jason beckons him again, and the beta stands and scrambles over to the bed, taking Jason’s offered hand and allowing him to help him up onto Damian’s bed.

Tim’s eyes are wet when Jason gets a good look at him, a sure sign that he has, in fact, been listening in, and Jason leans up slightly to nuzzle behind his ear. Damian gives a little huff of displeasure that has Tim’s scent souring, and Jason nudges the pair of them both down to eye-level with his chest.

“Enough,” he rumbles, carding his fingers through both of the pups’ hair, “Nurse, both of you. _Bond,_ for Christ’s sake. I’ve got two tits for a reason, you know.”

Tim can’t help but snort at that, and his eyes are brightening with mirth when he glances up at Jason. He feels his cheeks heat up, and he grumbles when Tim waggles his eyebrows. There’s likely a joke in there somewhere about his two Alphas each having a breast to themselves, but he’s not going to talk about _that_ with his kid brothers.

Even if Tim isn’t much of a kid anymore.

Tim backs down, but when he looks at Damian, instead, the two of them end up stuck in a bitter stare-off until Jason forces himself to start purring. It’s Tim who wavers first, looking away from Damian and wetting his lips as he looks back down at Jason’s chest. He leans in tentatively, clearly still uncomfortable under Damian’s intense gaze, but then he latches on with determination, and Jason gives a low groan as the pressure in his chest eases once more.

Damian gives a little puppy growl, and Jason gives his hair a light tug in admonishment before massaging at the pup’s scalp. Finally, Damian lowers himself, and mimics Tim at Jason’s other breast.

It takes a while before Jason feels the tension beginning to fade, first from Damian, and then from Tim, but it does happen, and he purrs a little louder in response. He surprises himself by being the first to nod-off, but it’s worth it for the way he wakes up first and sees how Damian is gripping at Tim’s wrist, his arm thrown across Jason’s belly to do so. Both pups are utterly relaxed against him, breathing evenly, and Jason can feel hope tentatively curling in his chest.

He knows one night won’t fix the years of trauma between these two particular siblings, won’t immediately create the picture-perfect, functional pack he hopes to raise his litter in, but it’s a _start_ \- and that’s enough for him right now. They still have more than half a year to get there.


	2. Day Two: Omega and pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jason stares at the gift box sitting on the coffee table, its simple gold paper embellished with green ribbons that seem to be taunting him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of the forced abortion that's come up in other parts of the series already, and for an anxiety attack (I wouldn't say it's especially graphic/detailed or anything, though).

Jason stares at the gift box sitting on the coffee table, its simple gold paper embellished with green ribbons that seem to be taunting him. He's already run several security scans on it, and should be comforted by the results, the near-confirmation that it is, in fact, from Talia and not Ra's. But he can't shake the doubt that it's not, that it's actually the Demon's Head mocking him, threatening him. And it's stupid, he knows, because Ra's has no reason to care, this time, can't possibly have any complaints about the parentage of his pups this time around. 

It's been three hours.

Three hours of staring at the seemingly innocuous box, of driving himself further and further into an anxious state until his hands are shaking even when he clenches them under his armpits to quell it.

He doesn't even hear the front door opening.

"-ki!"

He blinks, and finally looks away from the gift, settles his gaze on the young pup standing next to him. 

When did Damian get here?

He wets his lips, but when he opens his mouth to speak, all that comes out is a sharp whine of distress.

Damian frowns, and moves in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He demands, and Jason blinks again, trying to clear the dampness from his eyes.

"I can't open it."

If possible, Damian seems to frown harder, confusion creasing his brow.

"Can't open what?" He asks, and Jason nods towards the coffee table behind him. Damian turns, and lets out a small chirp of surprise. Then he growls, and turns back to Jason.

"Is it safe?"

Jason nods, swallowing hard before he says, "I scanned it five times." He hesitates, and then adds, "It's- It's probably from Talia, right? I mean, it has to be. Ra's has no reason to…"

He trails off with a shudder, and Damian growls again before turning and reaching for the box.

"I will open it," he says as he picks it up, then hesitates for a moment before he turns on his heel and walks to the kitchen.

Jason feels like his heart is in his throat as he waits for the pup to return, nose twitching in an effort to catch any spike in Damian's scent.

It seems like forever before he returns, the open box held in his hands.

"It is from Mother," he confirms, and Jason lets out a shaky breath, "Do you want to see?"

Jason closes his eyes for a moment, and thinks of Talia, of the pup he nearly bore her until Ra's took it away from them. Is she angry with him for daring to try again with someone else? Sad that it isn't hers?

Will she think he doesn't deserve it after failing to protect theirs?

But Damian wouldn't offer so easily if he thought that whatever was inside would cause Jason pain.

He opens his eyes slowly, and lets out another shuddering breath.

"Okay."

Damian hands him the box with a soft smile that eases some of the anxiety still swirling in his gut, and Jason looks down. It's a simple enough gift, at first glance; three matching black onesies with green and gold accents in the threading, and Jason feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

All that stress over simple baby clothes. He lifts one out to look at it more closely, and light glints off of something underneath. Brow furrowing, he removes all three items to reveal the rest of Talia's gift.

Nestled into a silk cushion inside the box are several necklaces, and when Jason looks closer, he can see Talia's personal seal etched into the silver pendants they hold. His breath catches, and tears burn at his eyes.

It's a symbol of patronage, a claim that the wearer is under the protection of Talia al Ghul.

It's Talia telling him that she will not allow him to suffer again as he did before.

Jason whines as his tears spill over and roll down his cheeks, and mentally curses his overwhelmingly hormonal state. He simply breathes through it for a few moments before he reaches for the single page of aged parchment settled underneath them, eyes welling up again at the brief note written in Talia's familiar cursive.

_"I look forward to watching you flourish in fatherhood, ya ruhi."_

She isn't angry, then. The realization has something calm settling deep inside him, even as he chokes on a borderline hysterical laugh.

"Akhi?" Damian asks, alarm clear in his voice, and Jason looks up at him with watery eyes and a smile, but when he opens his mouth, no words come out.

The pup huffs, but Jason isn't fooled; he can smell the young omega's pleasure.

He carefully returns each item back to the box and sets it aside before extending his arms; the pup is quick to join him on the sofa, curling into Jason's lap with a pleased sigh.

"Mother has never blamed you for what happened," he says eventually, voice small and trembling, "Nor have I."

Jason whines softly at that, and buries his face into Damian's hair, inhaling the sweet smell of pup and pack and _mine_. Damian's grip on him tightens, and he presses his own nose to the scent glands on Jason's neck.

That's exactly how Dick finds them nearly an hour later when he returns from work, tucking blankets in around them before he settles on the ground in front of them. His head tips back against Jason's knee, and Jason releases Damian with one hand in order to reach down and curl his fingers into his mate's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arabic endearment is meant to be 'my soul', so please, please feel free to correct me if it's wrong. I tried to cross-reference multiple sites before using it, since I was looking for something other than habibi that was neither explicitly romantic nor explicitly familial.


	3. Day Three: Pack bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s nice. Better than, really, but Jason isn’t sure how else to describe it. Peaceful, maybe. Comforting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I feel like this part ends really abruptly, so I apologize for that. I struggle with shorter pieces, but I didn't want it to turn into something too long, either lol.

It’s... weird, coming by the Manor so regularly now, but it’s a good weird. It’s just, in the years before he and Bruce had truly made up, he’d gotten used to the pack coming to _him_ , and not the other way around. The few times he’d been upstairs at the Manor had been brief; a visit to calm Damian down after a terrible fever dream, a quick cuppa with Alfred when Bruce was out, a tense lunch break from down in the Cave during a tiresome case. One poorly thought out visit to the mausoleum that was once his bedroom.

Things like that.

But now here he is, propped up by Dick at the top of the king-sized bed in one of the pack’s main dens, surrounded by not only his mates and all of his siblings - and he was still reeling that Cass had come home just for _him,_ \- but by his father and grandfather, as well, though the two eldest packmates were seated comfortably in oversized, lushly padded recliners on either side of the bed. The projector is running, aimed at a large white-screen along the wall, and Jason isn’t oblivious enough to think it a coincidence that it’s one of his favourite films, _Shakespeare in Love_ , playing.

He’s leaning back against Dick, who has his arms around Damian and Tim where they’re curled against Jason’s sides. Roy is on one of Dick’s sides, head resting on his shoulder, and Babs mirrors him on the other side; they both reach out periodically to card their fingers through Jason’s hair. Duke is stretched out towards the foot of the bed, with one hand resting on Jason’s ankle, and Steph’s legs thrown over his own as she uses Jason’s thigh as a pillow. Cass has planted herself between Jason’s legs, slouched down with her head resting on his hip rather than his stomach.

It’s nice. Better than, really, but Jason isn’t sure how else to describe it. Peaceful, maybe. Comforting.

Like he really does belong here, belong with _them._

He reaches around Tim to massage the top of Cass’ head, and she coos softly as she presses into his touch; it makes him smile and he snuggles deeper into the pile of warm bodies surrounding him as he watches the movie.

Roy dips forward at one point, lips caressing the shell of Jason’s ear as he speaks softly along with the film.

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,” he says, and Jason feels his own chest heave as warmth blossoms through him; he can’t hide the whine that rises in his throat as Roy continues, “My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.”

He finishes with a low, possessive rumble, and it distracts from the scent of embarrassment in the air, coming from several of Jason’s packmates. Jason turns his face, and reaches up to cup Roy’s cheek as he cranes his neck for a kiss that he’s quickly granted. Damian scoffs, Steph makes a gagging noise, and Jason huffs as he pulls away from the kiss. His cheeks are warm, and he’s sure it’s nothing to do with all the shared body heat that’s happening right now.

He catches a fond smile on Bruce’s lips when he looks his way, though, sees the way his eyes are shining with happiness, and that warmth still sitting in his chest seems to grow. He purrs softly, and the feedback of _love_ and _affection_ and _happiness_ that echos down each of the bonds is nearly overwhelming in its intensity. Cass grips his thigh with a gentle, grounding touch, and Tim tips his head back to swipe his tongue over Jason’s neck, and he lets out a slow breath, easing away the flare of anxiety before going boneless as he sends his own wave of _gratitude_ and _safety_ and _love_ right back to each and every one of the packmates surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything else written for the rest of the event, but we'll see what happens. I have an idea, at least, for Day 6, but I'm also in my second-to-last week of my semester with several finals coming up and a lot of reading to catch up on >.>; If nothing else, there will obviously be more to this series back in the main shorts collection.


	4. Day Six: Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s about ten minutes later that Dick joins them, hovering in the doorway with a confused expression._
> 
> _“Uh,” he starts, “What happened to our cupboards?”_
> 
> _Jason turns to look at him with a snarl, and Roy feels his own eyebrows shoot up right along with Dick’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the more traditional take on human nesting, but I hope that still works! Enjoy ♥

“Hey, Jaybird,” Roy starts, his tone a mix of exasperation and concern, “Whatcha doin’?”

Jason’s head snaps up from the piles of baby clothes on the ground before him. He’s seated on the floor of the nursery, the drawers and doors of the armoire all wide open in front of him. His eyes are wild, though Roy can't detect too much green behind their mania, leaving the image more amusing than worrisome.

"They weren't right," he says vehemently, then promptly looks back down and continues sorting the clothing into piles with no rhyme or reason that Roy can tell, "They were sorted by age, but it’s not _right._ ” Roy’s brow furrows at that, but before he can voice his confusion, Jason holds up two onesies and continues, “These are the same size, aren’t they?”

Without waiting for an answer, he goes on, “They are! But they’re _not_! This-” he holds up one of them a little higher, “-is a 3 month. But this is a 6 month. That doesn’t make any sense! If we wait until they’re big enough to size up, they’ll never get to wear this one because it was misfiled! It’s _stupid_!”

Roy has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“I see,” he says finally, and steps further into the nursery, “And how did you realize that?”

The look Jason shoots him is unbearably mulish, and Roy raises his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay,” he concedes, and sits down beside his mate, his legs crossed, “How can I help?”

He isn’t expecting to lose the next two hours to re-sorting the entirety of the baby wardrobe they’d amassed, and yet, that’s exactly what happens. They’re finally starting to transfer everything back into the armoire when the front door opens and closes, signaling Dick’s return from work.

It’s about ten minutes later that Dick joins them, hovering in the doorway with a confused expression.

“Uh,” he starts, “What happened to our cupboards?”

Jason turns to look at him with a snarl, and Roy feels his own eyebrows shoot up right along with Dick’s.

“I fixed them,” the omega growls, and Dick actually takes a step back, “The plates were in the prime baby bottle space, so I had to move them, but it made the most sense to put them where the coffee mugs were, so then I had to move _them_.”

“Okay,” Dick says slowly, raising his hands in a placating gesture, “Okay, that’s fine, Jay. I was just curious.”

Jason sniffs, and turns back to the piles of clothing, passing another to Roy to add to its drawer, “It should have been obvious.”

“Yeah, Dick,” Roy cuts in, smirking as he looks over his shoulder at the other alpha and making him scowl.

Dick just stares at them both for a moment longer, before he slowly backs out of the doorway and goes back down the hall. Jason’s shoulders relax, and Roy keeps quiet as they finish up. He bends down when they're done, brushing a kiss over Jason's forehead, and then carefully helps him to his feet. 

Jason groans as he stretches out as best he can, his hands settling at the small of his back with a wince.

"Yeah," Roy hums, tucking in close to kiss Jason's forehead once more before he drops his hands to frame his mate's very, _very_ round belly, "Probably wasn't exactly comfortable down there for you, huh?" The pout on Jason's face is adorable, and Roy chuckles.

"What were you thinking, Jaybird?" He asks, tone growing more serious. They're less than a month out from Jason's cesarean section, and the omega probably shouldn't even be out of bed, forget about trying to reorganize their entire den, "What if something had happened before I got home and you couldn't get up?"

Jason scowls and pulls away.

"I could've gotten up anytime I wanted," he insists, and Roy forces himself to keep a neutral expression, though it doesn't seem to fool Jason who huffs indignantly.

" _Anyway,_ " he mutters, starting towards the door at a slow waddle, "I just right now realized I suddenly need to pee. Go make sure Dick isn't fucking up my kitchen."

Roy knows he shouldn’t laugh, but he can’t quite help it - Jason’s stubborn streak has been a royal pain for months now, but it’s hard to be truly annoyed at his mate. Jason flips him off before he turns to make his way down the hall, and Roy huffs out another laugh before heading out to follow the omega’s last order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've all been enjoying the fruits of OJTW! I know I still have a lot of great new fics to look forward to reading ♥


End file.
